Under Your Elusion
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: A young pokemon trainer has had a long day walking through route 6 and Chargestone cave. When he undresses to relieve a little tension, he ends up doing something he had never before considered. Trainer X Zoroark YAOI lemon.


Oneshot

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In adition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note This fanfiction contains YAOI sexual matterial, which means gay sex.  
This story has explicit sexual interaction between a male Pokemon and a male trainer.  
If this offends you in any way, you should perhaps hit the back button...waiting...waiting...OK let's go!

The fields of route 6 were covered in a white blanket of snow, my body freezing from the negative temperatures in the area.  
If you've ever been to unova, you know that route 6 connects Driftveil city and Chargestone cave. I was looking forward to Chargestone cave as it ment I could say goodbye to these freezing temperatures, at least for a few hours.  
Unfortunately the snow was getting in my eyes and I was having trouble reaching the cave. I wasn't even sure exactly where the entrance was.  
My Emboar was attempting to help me by heating up the air to melt the snow, but the insuing steam was just as bad.  
I sighed. "Emboar, return."  
The Emboar returned to her Pokeball without resistance leaving me exposed to the full intensity of the temperatures.  
I considered having Jeff, my Siggylyph, fly me back to the Pokemon center and wait to continue for better weather conditions, but I figured I needed to be able to cope with this if I were to ever go to Sinnoh or some other region where there is a town where snow is plentiful 365 days a year.  
I kept searching and eventually found it, the warmpth of the cave immediately taking its affect on me.  
I was now too tired to consider going through the entire cave tonight, but I at least wanted to get far enough in to the cave to where the journey wouldn't be too challenging tomorrow. Besides, I needed a good place to sleep and the first room of the cave offered no good places I and my team could sleep in.  
I had to deal with the usual things a trainer had to go through while navigating a cave, wild Pokemon, over eager trainers, not very complex puzzles and other things that were time consuming, but not difficult.  
After an hour of dealing with the constant repetition that was Chargestone cave, I found a room of the cave which seemed rather hidden, a good place to rest for the night.  
I released my Four Pokemon and they each observed the room. They were an Emboar, a Siggylyph, a Swadloon and finally Zoroark.

Zoroark POV -  
I assumed this must be Chargestone cave since my trainer had told me earlier that was our destination.  
Looking around for enemy Pokemon I only saw my team mates, so I presumed we were not in a battle.  
It looked as if this would be the location where we slept tonight, if my trainer lying down with Emboar beside him was any indication.  
We all usually surrounded Emboar when we were going to sleep. He made a very nice substitute for a blanket.  
My trainer began to change into his pajamas. He would probly have prefered to sleep in his underware, but he'd be embarrassed if a trainer were to show up in the middle of the night.  
I was hoping, as usual, he would choose tonight to change his underware. When he did, I got a full view of his, well, male parts.  
I now probably sound sick and perverted to you. It goes deeper than that though. Since day one with this trainer I had fealings for him that whent much deeper than friendship.  
I told myself it was wrong, but no matter what I told myself the fealings were there and undeniable.  
My trainer returned my team mates which was very out of the ordinary for him.  
He whent for my Pokeball, but I protested with a wine and a look of pleeding.  
"Whatever." He said, sighing.  
He began to strip, just what I had been hoping for. He took off his shirt first, as usual.  
My mouth was drewling at this point and I realized I had better get that under control.  
I did not want my beautiful trainer knowing my fealings. I knew humans saw my fealings as wrong on multiple levels.  
We were of different species. Sure Pokemon were bred with pokemon of different species all the time, but apparently the topic of humans and Pokemon breeding was considered wrong.  
In addition, we were both males. This was more of a big deal in the Pokemon community rather than the human community as far as I could tell, but even still.  
I didn't know if I could help myself though, being all alone with him like this. Could I resist making an advance.  
I prepared myself, but what the young trainer did next was more than I could have prepared for.

Trainer POV -  
After the long day of traveling it was nice to finally relax.  
Unfortunately I could not completely rest, so much sexual tension had built up in my body since the last time I had released it.  
I had to masturbate. This was a good place to do it, too. Only one way in and one way out. I'd have a chance to stop before anybody saw me if they happened to walk by this hidden room.  
I was annoyed that Zoroark wouldn't return to his Pokeball, but I decided to release my tension regardless.  
Embarrassing, yes. But I didn't want to force my Pokemon to return just so I could have a little fun.  
Something about that seemed wrong.  
I stripped off my underware, now completely naked. I eyed Zoroark to see his reaction. Seeing nothing that suggested Zoroark was uncomfortable I began to pleasure myself.  
I rapped my right hand around my shaft and began to pump it up and down.  
I noticed Zoroark's penis beginning to slip from his sheeth.  
Oh arceus. I was giving my Zoroark an erection?  
I am very opened minded about a lot of things, homosexuality and Pokephilia included.  
I never actually expected to have anything to do with it. I was all for making my Pokemon happy though, and if perhaps sexually doing something with my Zoroark would make him happy, I was open to it.  
"Come here Zoroark." I said, beckoning Zoroark to come over.  
The Zoroark complied and walked over to me.  
I rubbed his head effectionately.  
"I noticed your, well, a little excited." I stated.  
Zoroark's eyes flashed with surprise and then fear.  
"You want to help me?" I asked, blushing and pointing to my boyhood.  
Zoroark smiled braudly and started licking me.  
Damn that felt good. I had never been with somebody before, male, female, human or Pokemon.  
This was a new experience. My zoroark kept licking me, causing pleasured sensations to go through my tired body.  
I was paralyzed with pleasure. Who knew this could feal so good?  
"Go on Zor." I said.  
Zoroark kept up his licking, licking all over my rod and my balls.  
He then attempted to take my hard cock into his mouth. This scared me a bit, I knew from experience how sharp Zoroark's teeth were.  
Something told me the Zoroark would not harm me, however, so I whent ahead and let him.  
The pleasure was worth the risk. It was so amazing. I pulled Zoroark closer to me and reached for his prominent member. I began to do to his rod what I had only three minutes ago been doing to mine.  
Zoroark emitted a low growl I could tell was envoked by pleasure rather than my invasion.  
We were both in heaven. The smell of our maleness permeated the air in the cave.  
He sucked me fervently, his love for me apparent in his body language and his actions to my member.  
I lost control of my body as I felt an orgasm fast approaching. I thrust a little into my Zoroark's mouth as I came.

Zoroark POV -  
The taste of my trainer's seed filled my mouth. The taste was OK, but it was more the fact that it was my trainer's juice that made me swallow it and lap more up off of his crotch.  
My trainer kept touching my member, marveling at my knot when he saw it.  
I soon spilled my load on to the hard stone floor of the cave.  
He licked it up, smiling and patting my back effectionately.  
He then got up and started putting his clothes on.  
What? This didn't seem right.  
My Zoroark mind wasn't able to process what was happening now. He's quitting now? We had only done a little foreplay, the real fun was still yet to come.  
I growled and bit down on his underware as he was almost finished pulling it up over his beautiful body.  
"Hey boy, let go of that." My trainer said, still smiling.  
I did my best to pull them back down. Failing this, I simply tugged at them.  
My trainer got the message eventually.  
"Your not done, are you?" He said nervously.  
"No, we just got started!" I said, knowing all he heard was nonsense.  
Regardless we were now on the same page and he pulled his underware back off his body, once again exposing his cock, now hard again.  
Nearly simultaneously, we both assumed the receptive position for mating.  
My trainer seemed speechless.  
"You'd let me mount you?" He asked me.  
"Sure why not." I said, him hearing my name. Trainers have such untrained minds, seriously.  
He stood up and walked toward me, rubbing my head in the way he always did.  
"You sure about this?" He asked.  
As a response, I nuzzled into his crotch.  
He walked behind me and tried to occwardly mount me.  
Perhaps humans don't usually mate this way? I was clueless. I'd never seen humans mate.  
He moved my tail aside and guided his member to my awaiting tailhole.  
He entered slowly, something I was greatful for.  
The fealing of it entering me is something you would have to experience for your self. It sent shivers running through my body. The pleasure got more and more amazing as more of my trainer's rod was pushed inside of my vergin ass.  
My dick was throbbing with need beneath me, but I didn't care. The penetration felt heavenly.  
He kept pushing forward until his balls and stomach were against me. He slowly pulled out, more pleasure coming from this as well.  
When he thrust back in, the pleasure was greater than the first time.  
He moved in all the way again, pulled out, and moved in again, all the time getting a little pleasure.  
I let out a loud roar which was my way of expressing this great pleasure. I was scared my trainer would interpret this as "Get the fuck off of me or I'll rip your throat out."  
Fortunately, he took the roar for what it was.  
With each thrust, he separated my walls apart a little more, allowing him better access. This also allowed his rod to reach deeper depths inside of me.  
My walls uncontrolibly clenched around his rod and he moaned loudly.

Trainer POV -  
Being atop my Zoroark was absolutely fantastic.  
The fealings of pleasure the Zoroark's rear was giving me and the fact I was giving my Zoroark a great reward for his services both made me very happy.  
The fact the only loob we were using was Zoroark's saliva hardly mattered. My member and his tailhole fit together like a hand in a glove.  
I was now moving in and out of my Zoroark's body at a steady pace. I knew an orgasm would inevidibly come sooner or later, but I could tell we still had over 30 seconds left until that happened.  
While still thrusting, I reached underneath my Zoroark's body to give him his second handjob tonight.  
This time I paid special attension to his knot, squeezing the organ and massaging his rod.  
By the way the Zoroark moaned I could tell my experiment was a huge success. I kept messing with him as I pumped in and out of him, gaining speed with every thrust.  
We were both moaning very loudly, the room reverberating with the noise of our pleasure.  
I soon came into my precious dark fox Pokemon, my seed filling his belly and ass.

Zoroark POV -  
I moaned loudly as my trainer filled me with his seed. He also kept up his second pumping session of my member so that I came even before he finished filling me.  
We both were very spent at this point, him seeming more so. He had a right to be. He had been walking all day.  
I licked his face lovingly. When he tried to put his clothes on again, I begged him with my look to stay undressed all night. He gave in, but only under the condition I could find a way to make this room even more hidden.  
Using my elusion ability, I was able to make the clearair seem to the eye as a wall. The cave explorer would have to run into the wall or be fealing along the wall to find us now.  
When he reached for the Pokeballs, I once again begged him not too.  
Why you ask? I loved my team mates, but I felt it appropriate for us to share this night alone, together.

I liked the first person to this story, kinda gave it a more descriptive feal in my opinion. Your thoughts? 


End file.
